


A Challenge

by Enonem (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needa fixes a failed date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenge

"Are you all right, Firmus? You've hardly said a word all evening."

He had actually been in a bad mood most of the day and Needa could not help being a little stung by it. It was rare enough they got to be on leave, but three days on Coruscant were a genuine luxury. Needa had cut his family visit down to one day so that he and Piett could spend the rest of their precious free time together. He had tried to show him a good time, but all he had gained by his efforts were a few kisses and forced smiles.

"Yes, I'm fine," Firmus said in an obviously automatic reply. He took another sip of wine and kept his eyes on the table.

"Are you?" Needa flinched at his own harsh tone. 

Piett looked up and studied him for a moment. Eventually he sighed and set down his glass.

"I'm sorry, Lorth. I know you did your best but," he gestured at the elegant hotel suite Needa had rented for them. "I'm a little out of my element here."

Needa's irritation vanished and was replaced by embarrassment. Of course. Needa was at home in Coruscanti society and he had led many an awed lover through it; with quite successful results at that. But they had all been Core World people. Piett was "Outer Rim scum", as he would sometimes to refer to himself whenever they teased each other. That background may mean relatively little on a battleship (and Needa himself found it wonderfully refreshing), but being thrown into a whirlpool of high society and luxury could hardly have been comfortable for him.

His realisation and dismay must have shown on his face, because Piett gave him a kind smile and reached out to squeeze his hand. “Don’t worry about it, love. Besides," he added. "In a little while our roles are going to be reversed."

In response to Needa's questioning look, he nodded toward the bed.

Needa gave out a snort as he drank. "You're dreaming, my dear. Sex is very much my element."

"Is it?" Piett replied, raising an eyebrow. "Because, if all I had to go on were the noises you were making the other night, I would call you a virgin."

Needa just stared.

"A blushing virgin." Piett added.

Needa set down his glass. Slowly but loudly. "Please," he said. "Do continue."

The corner of Piett's mouth twitched in the shadow of a grin. Needa made sure to keep his face locked in an expression of barely repressed anger, but it was so hard not to smile; both at the familiar game and in anticipation at what was about to happen.

"Oh don't get me wrong, you're good. But it's pretty clear who is in charge out of the two of us."

Needa continued to look at him impassively; then, without another word, he pushed back his chair and crawled under the table.

He expected to hear Piett's voice from above him but did not. Instead, Piett's legs uncrossed in front of him. Allowing himself a broad smile, Needa settled himself between them and placed his hands on Piett's hips.

_Now I'll help you relax._

There was already a considerable bulge in Piett's trousers. Needa stroked his fingers over it. Just light enough to be felt through the cloth.

Above him came an impatient sound.

He repeated the motion and this time heard nothing. Instead, Piett's legs jerked in a tiny spasm.

Smiling to himself, Needa continued to administer his attentions. He was slow and gentle, keeping just shy of the level of stimulation Piett's body demanded. Whenever Piett would urge him on by bucking his hips, Needa stroked his leg to soothe him. _Be still and let me work._

Piett continued not to make the slightest sound.

Needa gently freed Piett's cock and breathed over the skin before pressing slow kisses over its length, avoiding the tip.

The trick was to balance denial and satisfaction. Give too much and everything will end too soon, deny too much and they'll get annoyed and take over, which would amount to the same. It was a delicate balance, but Needa had made a long study of it and Piett was much easier to read than the man liked to believe.

Unfortunately, he also had a way of making Needa set his aesthetic principles aside. But not tonight.

He slowly and carefully let Piett's pleasure build, until he was certain he had him on his own terms.

Then he took the whole length in his mouth and sucked hard.

From above the table came a smothered cry and the clink of displaced plates.

This was the fun part. He sucked Piett's cock and kneaded his balls like there was no tomorrow.

There were more clinks and thumps, followed by Piett's hard breathing and moaning.

Needa himself was hard almost to the point of pain. He refused to spare the concentration and hand necessary to relieve himself, so he ignored his own erection by focusing on the feeling of Piett's cock in his mouth and sucked it with even more enthusiasm.

He kept working him for a while more, until he decided was the right time to end it.

He noticed the signs of Piett’s approaching orgasm appear exactly when he had intended. He replaced his mouth with his hands and finally finished Piett off.

Needa could only hear the beginning of a gasp before a loud crash drowned the rest. He felt warm fluid between his fingers.

Needa climbed out from underneath the table with more dignity than such an action warranted. He stood by the remnants of their dinner, which were mostly scattered on the floor, and wiped his hands in a napkin while he looked down in deep satisfaction at his lover, who was currently half sprawled on the table, breathing hard with a blissful look on his face.

“You were saying?”

Piett frowned at him, but his eyes were sparkling.

“So,” said Piett once he had caught his breath. “Were you apologising or making a point?”

Needa smiled and bent down to press a kiss to Piett’s temple. “Making a point. The apology will be later.”


End file.
